Luscious
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: It’s kind of silly how chocolate ice cream...and Sonic started this date.


_**Luscious**_

* * *

**Pairing: **ChipXCream

**Summary:** It's kind of silly how chocolate ice cream started this date.

I think Chip and Cream would look cute together, no? Aw well...

* * *

"Sonic!" Chip exclaimed excitedly, drooling as he was staring at the ice cream store just down the block. The small, brown creature tugged at Sonic's arm, violently.

"Let's get some ice cream! Chocolate ice cream sounds great right now!" Chip grabbed Sonic's hand and tried to move Sonic towards the ice cream store. Sonic didn't budge, he just smiled at Chip's lame attempts.

"Don't worry, buddy," Sonic chuckled, "We'll get some ice cream, but not right now."

"What?" Chip shrieked, mouth gaped open in shock.

"No, we need to get ice cream now, Sonic!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and said, "Fine..."

Sonic sighed and walked down to the ice cream store, with Chip on his head. When Sonic and Chip got there, Chip ordered some chocolate ice cream and Sonic ordered some strawberry ice cream.

"Thanks Sonic!" Chip smiled as he lapped up the ice cream like a dog. Sonic smiled and rolled his eyes. As the two friends both walked out of the ice cream store, with the ice cream still in their hands, Chip suddenly stopped where he was walking. He tilted his head and stared at a cream colored rabbit. The cream colored rabbit was sitting on one of the benches that was outside. Next to her, was a blue neutral chao, who was lapping up some ice cream. The cute, blue chao dug his face into the ice cream, making his face covered in vanilla ice cream. The cream colored rabbit laughed and grabbed a napkin from her small bag.

"Cheese!" She giggled, wiping the frozen treat off his face. "You're so silly!"

Chip was frozen, gazing at her innocent beauty, leaving Sonic by himself without knowing it. Sonic walked off, without knowing that Chip wasn't following him.

"So I was thinking," Sonic stated, licking the ice cream, "today, we could run around. Maybe even go to Twinkle park or something, ya know? Okay, Chip?"

The azure hedgehog waited for an answer. Once he didn't get one, he stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. He didn't see his friend there, but he wasn't surprised. Chip always left Sonic while he was in the middle of his sentence.

"Chip?" Sonic called out, he suddenly spotted his friend back at the store...just standing there. Sonic raised his brow and walked over to Chip.

"Hey...Chip?" Sonic questioned, furrowing his brow. The azure hedgehog watched as drool seeped out of Chip's mouth. Sonic began to get impatient with Chip and started snapping his fingers in front of Chip's face.

"I would give up chocolate forever...if I could talk to her." Chip softly murmured out to himself. Sonic's ears perked up as he heard that.

"Hello! Chip!" Sonic exclaimed loudly. To Sonic's relief, Chip finally snapped out of his trance-like state. Chip stared at Sonic with a confused look.

"What?" That was all Chip could muster out.

Suddenly, Sonic smirked, Chip didn't like that at all.

"What did you say before? And what were you staring at, little buddy?" Chip instantly blushed as he remembered what, or who, he was staring at. He looked up at Sonic, he had a suspicious looking grin on his face.

"Nothing..." Chip claimed, flapping his small, green wings away from Sonic, desperately wanting to leave now. Sonic crackled and grabbed Chip by his foot, preventing him from flying away.

"What? You don't want to tell me?" A pretend hurt look formed on Sonic's face, "I'm shocked, Chip."

"Sonic!" Chip whined, some heads turned to look at them, "Let go!"

As Chip kept hollering at Sonic to let go, Cream raised her brow and turned her head to look. Cheese turned to look too. Once Cream spotted Sonic, she lit up like a light bulb.

"Mister Sonic!" Cream shouted about, excitedly. The cream colored rabbit grabbed Cheese before running up to Sonic. Chip immediately started blushing and tried to cower behind Sonic. Sonic noticed this and smirked at him before looking at Cream.

"Hey Cream, what's up?" Sonic asked enthusiastically.

"Well, I just got some ice cream for Cheese and I," Cream started to giggle softly, "And Cheese spilt his ice cream all over his face." Sonic joined in with the laughter.

"Silly Cheese," Sonic commented, still laughing lightly. Sonic remembered that Chip was still here.

"Oh, Cream, I would like you to meet a friend of mine," Sonic called out. Cream looked interested.

"His name is Chip," Sonic grabbed Chip from behind his back and put him face to face with Cream. Chip's face was beet red.

"Hi..." Chip smiled sheepishly, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Cream giggled softly as she watched his reaction.

"Hi Chip, I'm Cream the Rabbit!" Cream introduced herself, "Oh, and this is my pet chao, Cheese!"

As she introduced Cheese to Chip, Cheese cooed with delight. Cream smiled and cradled Cheese in her arms. Sonic smiled at the bonding couple.

"Hey guys, why don't you guys buy yourselves some ice cream?" Sonic suggested, walking away from them. As the azure hedgehog walked away, he silently chuckled to himself. Cream shrugged her shoulders and looked at Chip.

"Yes. Would you like to get some ice cream with me?" Cream asked innocently, blush appeared on her face. Chip knew what Sonic did, and he was thankful for that. He wouldn't have the guts to talk to Cream by himself. Chip silently thanked Sonic for setting up a "date" with Cream. It's kind of silly how ice cream started this date. Sonic just added the extra push.

"Yeah..." Chip squeaked, "I would like to have some ice cream with you."

The two cute animals walked in the ice cream store, purchased their choice of ice cream, and sat on the bench...together. For almost the entire afternoon.

_**The End!!!**_


End file.
